Happy Birthday (?)
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Kata primbon, salah satu cara untuk menarik perhatian gebetan adalah memberikan kejutan spesial di hari ulang tahun gebetan. Hal ini menandakan bahwa kamu sangat memperhatikan gebetanmu.


**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Sebuah karya penuh debu intan yang menyebabkan kantuk**

 **Berjudul**

 **"Happy Birthday (?)"**

 **Oleh**

 **Lean Aviliansa**

 **...**

 **Warning : boyxboy, receh.**

 **...**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo, tepatnya di SMA Kaijo, terlihat sekumpulan cowok ganteng sedang asik mendribble bola, melompat kesana kemari, berlari, menari, dibuliri keringat yang kala-kala menetes dengan zekzih nya.

Diantara sekumpulan cogan-cogan itu, terlihat satu cogan berambut hitam cepak, sangat berwibawa meski tinggi rata-rata, menuju kurang. Kasamatsu Yukio namanya.

Kapten tim basket Kaijo, siswa kelas 3 yang selalu menggunakan warm leg saat latihan maupun saat bertanding, yang entah kenapa saat dia memakainya membuat Kasamatsu terlihat keren, juga terlihat makin pendek.

Oke maafkan.

Apa sebenarnya alasan Kasamatsu menggunakan warm leg itu? Apakah karena kakinya selalu kedinginan? Apakah dibalik kain ketat itu adalah bentuk asli kaki Kasamatsu, kaki indah seperti kaca yang harus dilindungi dari debu-debu intan? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa alasannya.

Namun hal itu justru menjadi daya tarik dari seorang Kasamatsu. Salah satunya, bahkan satu-satunya, orang yang terpincut dengan kain ketat milik Kasamatsu adalah ace Kaijo.

Kise Ryouta, ace Kaijo yang juga seorang model, usia 16 tahun, tipikal kids jaman now yang suka sebar micin sebelum pake sempak. Narsis naudzubillah, tapi banyak penggemarnya . Belum aja dia bikin video ngik ngik. Bakal makin membludak tuh fansnya.

Dia dinyatakan sebagai penggemar Kasamatsu Yukio setelah sekian lama memuja kain ketat yang membalut kaki kaptennya, hingga akhirnya bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran di dalam kokoronya.

Ya, Kise Ryouta, perjaka manis, kata emaknya, merasakan jatuh cinta melalui cara yang salah pada seorang laki-laki ganteng bingit, yang selalu melakukan kekerasan padanya.

Oh, ternyata Kise Ryouta juga seorang masokis.

Kata primbon, salah satu cara untuk menarik perhatian gebetan adalah memberikan kejutan spesial di hari ulang tahun gebetan. Hal ini menandakan bahwa kamu sangat memperhatikan gebetanmu.

Untuk kasus Kise bukan memperhatikan lagi, stalker malah.

Setelah Kise membaca tips dari primbon itu, dia segera mencari tahu kapan ulang tahun Kasamatsu. Benar, Kise belum tahu kapan hari ulang tahun gebetannya. Parah kan? Katanya gebetan, katanya perhatian, kok hari ulang tahun gebetan aja gak tahu?

 _Eits, jangan salah. Begini begini aku tahu ukuran sempak senpai berapa - ssu!_

Ah, sudahlah.

Berhubung dia ingin tahu kapan hari ulang tahun Kasamatsu, maka dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada kedua senpainya, Moriyama dan Kobori.

Tumben caranya waras.

Kini, berdirilah seorang Kise Ryouta dihadapan Moriyama dan Kobori.

"Senpaiii!"

"Allahuakbar, kaget aing." Moriyama dan Kobori yang lagi duel game dinosaurus di Chrome sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari hp masing-masing. Alhasil dinosaurus milik Moriyama mencium pohon kaktus, dan dinosaurus Kobori tertabrak burung, tepat di 'burungnya', sadis.

"Apaan sih, Kis. Bikin kaget aja?" Moriyama bertanya pada Kise sambil mengibaskan poninya.

"Anjir, burung gua!" Kobori masih meratapi burung dinosaurusnya.

"Senpai senpai, aku boleh tanya nggak?"

"Nggak!" jawab Moriyama dan Kobori kompak.

"Hidoi-ssu. Senpai, aku pingin tanya beneran nih.."

"Mau tanya apaan sih?" Moriyama akhirnya menanggapi Kise dengan benar.

"Anoo.. Itu... Ettoo... Itu loh... Anu... "

"Anu apaan sih. Lama deh ih!" oke, saking emosinya sifat ngondek Moriyama keluar.

"Idih, Moriyama senpai ternyata seperti ituh."

"Bacot, ah!"

"Senpai, aku mau tanya nih. Ulang tahun Kasamatsu-senpai kapan sih?"

"Ulang tahun Kasamatsu? Emangnya kenapa kamu tanya itu?"

"Eh? Ya...cuma pingin tahu aja. Hehehe"

Kobori dan Moriyama saling berpandangan, hingga akhirnya mereka tahu alasan kenapa Kise bertanya seperti itu. Sebelum memandang Kise kembali, duo Dino Player itu tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ekhem. Kalo kamu kepo tentang ultahnya Kasamatsu. Aku kasih tahu deh. Dia itu ultah tanggal 1 April." Moriyama menjawab.

"1 April? Serius nih, sen? Senpai nggak lagi ngibulin aku kan?"

"Beneran, kok Kis." Kali ini Kobori ikut meyakinkan kohainya.

"Arigathanks, senpai. 1 April ya... Eh berarti besok itu?! Ah aku harus cepat-cepat siapin kejutan nih."

Disaat Kise berfikir tentang kejutan apa yang akan dia beri untuk kasamatsu, dua senior tadi berusaha menahan tawa dan berdoa semoga Kasamatsu tidak murka pada mereka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi. Terima kasih, senpai." Kise pergi meninggalkan kedua seniornya, yang kini sudah melanjutkan bermain dinosaurus.

Keliatan banget mereka gamers gak modal.

'Yosh, aku harus memberikan kejutan paling istimewa untuk senpai' ucap Kise dalam hati.

Besoknya, Kasamatsu berjalan di koridor menuju ke kelasnya dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Bagaiman bisa tenang kalau sedari mengganti sepatu dengan uwabaki dia selalu dihujam tatapan tidak biasa oleh teman-teman yang dilewatinya.

Saking risihnya, Kasamatsu sampai mengecek pakaian yang dia kenakan, takut-takut kalau ternyata ada bau tak sedap menguar dari bajunya, atau ada lubang di celananya, atau bahkan ternyata dia memakai sempak setelah dia memakai celana seragamnya.

Macam om suparman gitu.

Tapi setelah dia mengecek berkali-kali, tidak ada yang salah dengan bajunya. Lalu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

Lelah karena terus-terusan ditatap aneh dengan orang lain, Kasamatsu segera duduk tanpa mengecek dahulu apa yang ada di bangkunya.

Alhasil saat dia bersandar, tanpa sengaja punggungnya memencet sebuah tombol merah yang membuat terompet di bawah bangkunya berbunyi. Sontak seluruh isi kelas Kasamatsu terkejut dan mulai memandang ke arahnya.

Bukan hanya itu saja, dari atas kepala Kasamatsu, terpasang balon kejutan yang kemudian pecah dan memuntahkan potongan kertas warna-warni serta menampilkan kertas gulung besar bertuliskan

"Happy Birthday, Senpai!"

Kasamatsu masih tidak sadar akan keadaannya, ditambah dia bingung dengan tulisan di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba dia menangkap sebuah tulisan kecil dibagian bawah kertas gulung itu,

"'Lihatlah ke luar', apa maksudnya?" Kasamatsu segera melihat keluar kelasnya.

Di luar, sudah terpampang nyata spanduk besar dengan foto Kasamatsu yang juga besar, tak lupa tulisan besar berbunyi

"SENPAI, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Oke, Kasamatsu sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Baru saja dia ingin tahu siapa dalang di balik hal konyol ini, melamarnya lagi, tiba-tiba Kise muncul dari balik spanduk itu dengan microfon ditangannya.

"Kasamatsu senpai," Kise memanggil Kasamatsu dengan drama mode on.

"Di hari yang paling membahagiakanmu ini, aku ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan ulang tahun yang spesial hanya untukmu."

Kise melangkah mendekati jendela kelas Kasamatsu dengan slow motion, sangat epic. Oh, bukan itu saja, ternyata di belakang Kise, sudah berjajar dua-dua kawan Kisedainya plus Kagami dengan pakaian cheerleader dan pom-pom pink di kedua tangan mereka.

Epic!

"Senpai, setelah sekian lama aku mengagumi warm leg mu, kini aku tersadar bahwa aku ternyata sudah mulai mengagumi dirimu seutuhnya. Aku tak bisa jika tanpamu. Aku ingin hidup berdua denganmu. Berjalan bersamamu dalam terik dan hujan. Berlarian ke sana kemari dan tertawa"

Oh, dia bernyanyi.

"Happy birthday, Kasamatsu senpai!"

Kasamatsu melongo, semua orang di Kaijo kicep, burung-burung berhenti bernyanyi, Murasakibara nyemil maiubo. Kise masih tebar senyum woman killernya.

Tersadar, Kasamatsu segera meninggalkan kelasnya untuk pergi ke tempat Kise. Sesampainya di hadapan Kise, Kasamatsu menatap kedua mata kohainya.

"Kise..."

"Iya, senpai"

"Kau tahu, kau adalah junior yang sangat luar biasa"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Mata Kise mulai berbinar.

"Ya, kau memang luar biasa. Kau... KAU LUAR BIASA MENJENGKELKAN!" Kasamatsu menendang Kise berkali-kali.

"Aduh! Aduh! Stop, senpai. Apa salahku?"

"Semua yang kau lalukan itu salah. Asal kau tahu saja, hari ulang tahunku itu bukan hari ini, bodoh!"

"Eh? Ta-tapi kata senpai-tachi... "

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Cepat kau bereskan semua kekacauan ini, atau kau ku hukum berlari 100 kali mengelilingi sekolah!" Kasamatsu meninggalkan Kise sambil mengumpat.

Kisedai dan Kagami yang baru saja mendengar fakta mencengangkan akhirnya saling berpandangan. Akashi adalah orang pertama yang angkat bicara,

"Ryouta, apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"Etto..."

"Jadi, aku mempertaruhkan harga diriku pada sesuatu hal yang sangat tidak berguna nanodayo?"

"Etto ne...

"Kise/Ryouta/Kisechin"

"Bunuh" Komando dari Kuroko diikuti oleh anggota Kisedai lain.

Akhirnya terjadi pengeroyokan oleh beberapa oknum warna warni berkostum cheerleader terhadap seonggok manusia kuning yang merintih minta tolong.

Di sela parade gunting, lucky item, maiubo, big burger, vanila shake, dan majalah Mai-chan di bawah sana, terlihat 2 oknum dibalik kekacauan ini, Moriyama dan Kobori, sedang tertawa terbaha-bahak melihat kohai mereka tersiksa.

 **Jadi ide ini datang berdasarkan kisah nyata, ketika banyak orang salah paham tentang hari ulang tahunku. Akhirnya seseorang memberiku bisikan "dibikin ff aja" dan jadilah tulisan tak bermakna ini.**

 **Mohon tinggalkan jejak kaki blue**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca**


End file.
